It's Walleh Time
Its Walleh Time or IWT '''was a caw league that was founded by Walleh by simple foundation of simple storylines and uncomplicated wrestling and gives rise to a great product. This CAW league mainly used to use HCTP on the PS2, and gradually changed into a No Mercy fed. The videos for it will be found at www.youtube.com/wally787 During the Summer months IWT started streaming No Mercy matches with fans following title changes on justin.tv. IWT celebrated being one year in existance with an appalling, 3 shows, 1 CPV and 12 Xtras to show for it. IWT is apart of the The Vivianverse and shares a good working relationship with the majority of feds there such as WEDF. IWT is mainly a comedy fed that uses mostly Parody CAWs, a large guest roster and a huge amount of inside jokes. The name IWT references the Its Vader Time titantron. Walleh on 29 July, 2012 decided to end IWT based on grounds of moving on to a better webmatch based format NSCW. On Reboot in 2019, IWT will fully function as the main brand for content with NSCW being a Developmental orgainisation IWT Roster Superstars of IWT Female Roster *Linda McMahon *Republican Ho: Joined with the GOP and is the faithful tag team partner of Linda McMahon *Sable (Wife of Brock Lesnar) *Torrie Wilson (IWT Consultant) *Tori (Brent Harvanator's Manager) Tag Teams and Stables *Acid Trip - Cowlex and Smokey *Da Black APA - Danny Jackpot and Javori Smart *Mexicans and Superheros are Totally Awesome (MASATA) - Jesus Habinero and The Hurricane *The Nation - Rikishi and The Rock *Psycho Clown Brothers - Happy Vim and Gigglechopz Xtra Superstars *Demar Thomas: Currently Fueding with Justin Beiber Alumni Brock Lesnar Tybalt Shows and CPVs For more indepth match results check out : IWT Season 1 Results In IWT, the Raw equivalent is called '''Power, while the Smackdown equivalent is Pass Out. There is No brand extension so a roster member can appear on both shows. IWT also features unique one-off webmatches called IWT Xtras these usually use talent not signed to a contract and these matches mostly do not have any consequences to the main storylines. IWT Power Intro: Power (Remix) by Kanye West IWT Pass Out Intro:Blackjack by Airbourne IWT Xtra Intro: Walmart by Mr.Ghetto Season One CPV's *IWT One Night Stand *FNW & IWT Make A Statement Final Championships and Other Accomplishments Active Championships *IWT World Heavyweight Championship *IWT Japanese Championship *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship *IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship *IWT Legends Tag Team Championship *IWT Reina de Reinas Championship Defunct Championships *IWT Legends Championship was officially given to Evan O'Shea. Hall of Fame Class of 2010 *El Jefe: Although not making it onto a single show, El Jefe being the true savior at JeriMania instantly inducted him into the IWT Hall of Fame. Class of 2012 *David Martini: One of the best commentators/ bookers of this generation. Forever enshrined in the Hall of Fame. End Of Year Awards 2010 This would be the very first year IWT had the End of Year Awards. Fans voted (all 5 of them) to decide on the multiple categories winners. The Superstar of the Year for 2010 was Matt Eichorn. The Best Award Award was won by Best Devil Animal Combination. Category:IWT Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues